


A New Start

by linady52



Series: Ben Daniels Works Crossover [1]
Category: Flesh and Bone (TV), The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 20,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linady52/pseuds/linady52
Summary: Crossover between mainly Flesh and Bone & The Exorcist characters. A new start, a new place. Can the past come back to them? Set before season 1 of The Exorcist & after season 1 of Flesh and Bone.





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Andrews has become shaken when she unexpectedly bumped into a relative of her deceased husband. A distant cousin who she haven’t seen in years, but that someone seems to recognize her in an instance. “Lizzy, I haven’t seen you in…” “Years,” Elizabeth answered back. Being polite, Elizabeth gave her a slight hug. It was troubling to find conversation with the cousin. The cousin was about to look around the shop until her eyes landed on a little girl in a stroller.

“You and Bryan… have a daughter?!” Rosemary looks at her with the dark eyes while a smile appears on her face, “I didn’t know that.” Elizabeth responded back quickly, “She was born… after Bryan died…”

The cousin smiled at Rosemary before she looks up to Elizabeth. “How old is she?” Elizabeth looks at her little girl whose eyes has now focus on a shelf full of sweets. She picked a bag up from the shelf and placed it on her daughter’s lap. “Four at the end of March.” 

The cousin thought of a response after a few silent moments. “At least ten months…” She looks at Elizabeth in consideration, “After he died.” Elizabeth felt a gulp in her throat when she heard, “Would have been hard for him to do it in such a state.”

When she got back to the flat, Elizabeth was still in panic. She placed Rosemary on her bed for a nap, pulling the duvet over her body. She went over to her desk, to find a box where she kept an assortment of business cards. One of them was a card to the Vatican. Something Marcus gave her in case she couldn’t reach him on his mobile. At this point, Elizabeth couldn’t reach Marcus through his mobile because she haven’t heard a word from him in over a year.

She first thought he have forgotten about them, but she knows it wasn’t true. If Marcus had, it wouldn’t be possible. Marcus didn’t felt like the type of person who leave someone at any moment, especially when he find time for them in his busy lifestyle. He grew to love and cares about them very much. He wouldn’t want to give them up either.

The other reason is that his mobile phone was disconnected, but it didn’t seem true either because Marcus would have kept her contact information inside his bible or inside his wallet. With no true way of reaching out to Marcus, Elizabeth has only the Vatican business card. It has the phone number and email address of a Father Devon Bennett.

She dialed the phone number onto the screen of her mobile. It took two rings until it was answered by a man with an English accent but it was unlike Marcus. “Father Devon Bennett, may I help you?”

Elizabeth tried to think of a response, “You may don’t remember me, but my name is Elizabeth Andrews… Father Marcus gave me your card.” It took a few moments for Father Bennett to answer back, “I see… What I can do for you, Mrs. Andrews?”

“Well… I would like to know how to reach Father Marcus again. He gave me his mobile number a few years ago…” But Father Bennett interrupted her yet it felt like he didn’t meant to. “I am sorry, Mrs. Andrews. Father Marcus is put on sabbatical, he couldn’t be reached at the moment.” 

Elizabeth can feel her heart beating fast. Marcus is still out there. Thinking about her and their daughter. “Is there anything else I can do to help you?,” Father Bennett asked her, “... Are you still getting the 15 grand from us?” Elizabeth nodded her head. Marcus made a request for the Church to aid Elizabeth in her time of need. Telling them that she is a widow with a newborn daughter. It was quickly processed. For the past three years, a cheque of fifteen thousand euros was sent to her annually.

“Yeah,” Elizabeth answered back, “I still get the 15 grand….” “That is good to know,” Father Bennett spoke to her. Then, it was time to end the call. “If you need anything else, please contact me again… Father Marcus would like that from you.” 

Their phone call ended, and Elizabeth placed her mobile on the kitchen counter. She looks around the flat, soon realized that this wasn’t her home anymore. Not since Bryan died. Or when they moved to the Lake District after they got married. She once asked Marcus where he felt more like home.

After much thought, Marcus looks at her with those beautiful blue eyes. “I was an apprentice at a parish in Warwick. A kind priest took me under his wing. He can see that underneath my long but brief life, there is someone who was given an opportunity to develop a life of quality through the hands of God. He told me to grab it tightly and hold on to it as hard as I can. Cause this is a life that won’t happen every often.”

Unlike Marcus, Elizabeth didn’t have the same opportunity. But she felt that Marcus could be that priest she needed all her life. Even though he wasn’t here at the moment, Marcus is in her heart and soul. He wanted Elizabeth to do the same. He will be her guiding light. All she needed to do is take an opportunity and let it take the lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Once a month, Elizabeth took Rosemary to the Midlands so she can visit her grandparents. Peter and Meg are always happy to see their sweet little granddaughter every time, but grew disappointed that Elizabeth didn’t want to move back home. 

During Saturday dinner, Peter notices his daughter being a bit distracted to something on her mind. He smiled at his daughter, “What is on your mind, Lizzy?”

Without a second thought, Peter and Meg were surprised when she answered his question. “I was… thinking about Father Marcus.” Her parents weren’t sure why she thought of Marcus. Expect that Elizabeth was quite close to him even that they thought it was a bit strange. 

Peter reached over for her hand, “I am sure he is going fine…” Of course, Meg spoke her opinion as she reached over for the pepper shaker. “She haven’t heard from him in over a year…” She sighed to herself when Meg notices that she puts too much pepper over her dinner. She needed to stir it around with her fork, “Something could have happen to him.”

“A friend of his at the Vatican,” Elizabeth explained to her mother, “Could have told me that…” Peter took a bite of his dinner, “Marcus could still be alive... somewhere.... You just don’t know where he is.”

Elizabeth looks down at her plate. She was stirring the main dish with her fork, “Yeah… you could be right.” Meanwhile, little Rosemary made a demand. “I wanna cake!!” Meg looks at her granddaughter before she notices her plate, “Until you are done with your veggies.” She didn’t expect Rosemary to throw her veggies onto the floor. Peter and Elizabeth couldn’t help but laugh at the response. Rosemary made sure that she is right, “No more veggies!”

While Meg is bathing Rosemary before bedtime, Elizabeth spoke to Peter about the real reason why she was thinking about Marcus. “I want… to move away…” Peter, who is sitting in his comfy armchair… listened to what she told him. He was a bit concerned, “Move away where?… Cause I know you don’t want to move back here.”

Elizabeth moves closer to her father. The television is playing in the background, so Peter turns the volume down. “To New York City. I already applied for a work visa… and one for Rosie…” She looks at his face again. Her parents could have been teenagers or in their early twenties when Marcus was only a little boy. Peter has deep lines on his forehead plus greying hair and dark eyes. 

She could imagine Marcus old as her father in a few years’ time, but Marcus would joke that he will looks young for his age. “I didn’t look like my age until I was thirty,” Marcus mentioned to her until he made a weird glance on his face, “Sweet lord... you are not even thirty yet.”

“It depends how soon I get them,” Elizabeth explained the rest to Peter. “I already made arrangements with Sophie… you know, my friend from uni. She lives there with her husband… She is going to let out a floor to me from her brownstone… She will help me find a job and a school for Rosie…”

Peter is still thinking about what she told him. “Isn’t Sophie married to someone at the UN?” Elizabeth nodded her head, “Yeah…” “Your mother knows Sophie’s mum…” But he changed the subject because Meg didn’t have a nice opinion about her mother. 

He smiled at his daughter before Peter turns to the television. A game show was playing on it. Peter turns up the volume a bit. Elizabeth was wondering what he thought about this. “I won’t go if you and Mum don’t want me to…” 

Peter shook his head, “I won’t… but I am not sure about your mum.” A slight grin appears on his face. His answer was correct on University Challenge, “I will handle her myself.”


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after the visit, Elizabeth has been granted visas for both her and Rosemary. She didn’t stay in the town for long either. She gave a two weeks’ notice for work and the flat. She planned to not bring everything overseas. Just suitcases for clothes and personal items. It was very hard for Rosemary to choose between toys. Elizabeth used a large tote bag with a promise that Rosemary will get new toys in New York.

The day before their flight, they moved on for Manchester to stay at a friend’s flat who has brought out Elizabeth’s car. By noon, the Andrews girls arrived to New York. Once they went past security, Sophie and Tim Miller spotted them through the crowds. Sophie screamed at her, “Lizzy!!!”

Elizabeth went in for a long-awaited hug, “Sophie!!” Then, she shook hands with Tim before she made introductions for Rosemary. She bought the little girl toward them, “Rosie… these are my friends, Sophie and Tim.”

Sophie notices how shy but sweet Rosemary is. She smiled at her, “I haven’t seen you since you were a little baby.” Tim, who haven’t taken a clue… went to pick up Rosemary in his arms. But she has the appearance of a child who thought it was a frightening idea. Elizabeth returns to Rosemary, putting her arms around the child to soothe her down. “Way too soon for that.”

Tim and Sophie placed their suitcases and tote bag into the boot of their car. From there, Tim drove from the airport to their brownstone in Park Slope. As conversation, Sophie spoke about their new home. “The third floor is ready for you and Rosie… We can do the groceries together later.”

“What about your stepkids?,” Elizabeth asked her, “What about them?” Sophie thought of an answer. “Charlie is at school right now. But our au pair is at home with Addie. Their rooms are on the first floor, our rooms are on the second.”

Later, Tim made an announcement. “We are here!” Elizabeth watched Rosemary looking out the window to her new home. Tim let them out before helping Sophie with the luggages. At the front door, the au pair came out with the younger stepchild. 

She waved her hand at them. Her accent is French, Elizabeth thinks but she tried hard not to make assumptions. “Hello!” She kissed Elizabeth on both cheeks, “Welcome to New York.” Elizabeth was in a bit of shock until a soft smile appears on her face. “Thank you. We are happy to be here.”

Immediately, the au pair turns to Rosemary. She reached out for her hand, “Hello, Rosemary. My name is Lea…” Rosemary looks at her with a certain glance in her dark eyes. She took Lea’s hand, which made the au pair happy. “We are going to have fun together.”

Once everything was settled in, Sophie took Elizabeth and Rosemary upstairs to the third floor. Elizabeth was surprised to see how nice the apartment is. It was open-spaced with sunlight peeking through the soft white curtains. 

Elizabeth and Sophie laughed when Rosemary saw a basket of toys in the living room. She ran over there with excitement. “Them my new toys?!!!” Sophie walks over to her, “They are.” She sat down next to her on the floor, watching Rosemary picking through the toys in the wicker basket. “Made the selection myself.”

After ten minutes, Sophie left Elizabeth and Rosemary upstairs. Telling them that lunch will be ready at two. Rosemary wanted to play with the toys, which left Elizabeth a bit sad. She started to imagine Marcus there, joining in with Rosemary on their new adventure. Telling her that she is going to have the time of her life in this new city.

Rosemary notices how sad her mother looks. She clutches one of the toys in her hand, wondering why her mother looks like that. The first thing came to her mind, “When we seeing Father Marcus?” 

Elizabeth looks like she might cry even more. She reached over to Rosemary, so she can wrap her arms around their little girl. She holds her tightly, “Soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after their arrival, Sophie got Elizabeth a job interview. “I know someone who works at a ballet company in Manhattan. They are looking for an assistant.” Sophie handed over a hardcopy of the email. Elizabeth looks at the qualifications. The red flag is a dance experience necessary.

“I don’t have any dance experience!” Sophie pours herself a cup of coffee from the French Press. “It say necessary. My friend told me it does not matter. Just a caution.” After taking in sugar and cream, she took a sip of her coffee. “They are looking for the right person. They haven’t find them for weeks now.”

The interview is at Thursday for two in the afternoon. Sophie looked through Elizabeth’s wardrobe for the right outfit. She pulls out a smart gray matching blazer and skirt. “I will lend you one of my silk shirts…” She then founded a pair of mid height black heels, “Perfect.”

The subway ride from Park Slope takes about thirty minutes. Elizabeth arrived at the building fifteen minutes before two. A black man who works at the desk called her in. He smiled at Elizabeth, “They will see you in a few minutes.” 

Elizabeth sat down across the desk. She notices the wall are covered with framed photos of ballet dancers or their productions. Long enough to notice a blonde woman coming out of the office. She moves over to Elizabeth with her hand out, “Elizabeth Andrews?”

She stood up from her seat, to give the woman a firm shake. The woman was polite enough to response, “It is going to be a quick interview. We are going to ask you a few questions, so we can see if you are the right fit.”

The moment she was bought inside the office, the most striking person Elizabeth have ever seen in New York stood up from his chair to shake her hand. Tall, lean with blond hair and big blue eyes. It nearly made Elizabeth speechless even when he introduced himself. “Paul Grayson.”

It took a few moments for Elizabeth to response back. She could hear the blonde woman clearing her voice. She shook his hand, “Elizabeth Andrews.”

The three of them started the interview with a few questions about her resume. Elizabeth knew it wasn’t doing well when the woman, Jessica looks at her resume for a number of seconds. “You had a MA and a few years worth of office experience…”

“I know I don’t have any dance experience.” But Jessica seems to understand that, “I know… but the position we are having does not involve much office…” She looks at Elizabeth, “We are looking for a personal assistant.”

This surprised Elizabeth, to the point of looking at Paul who was shifting his glance away from them to somewhere else in the office. It was now between Elizabeth and Jessica. She was trying to find her words, “I… didn’t know this is for a personal assistant.”

“I am afraid it is for that. I’m sorry you were a bit misinformed.” Jessica stood up from her seat, “But you had a good resume which is a start. If we had an office position, we would be able to consider you for that.”

Elizabeth grew disappointed by the news. She was about to stand up until Paul interrupted them. “...The interview isn’t over.” Both Elizabeth and Jessica turns to Paul who looks a bit enraged by the results. He started to run his fingers through his blond hair. His eyes are focusing on Elizabeth. 

“Ms. Andrews, you shouldn’t be disappointed of this news. Yes, we are looking for a personal assistant with dance experience… but we are looking for someone who is willing to grow with us. Who will see this position as a stepping stone… We don’t want to overqualified your abilities, or underqualifies. Plus, either of us thought the other candidates think being a PA is below them. Or them being over eager in some cases…”

Jessica couldn’t believe that Paul is running his mouth, especially in front of a candidate. She looks at Elizabeth who was listening to his words with a slightly strained glance on her face. Anyone who has encountered Paul like this would have likely try to get away, but Elizabeth didn’t. She could have cared about what Paul has to say.

Paul continues to talk until it felt like the end to conclude. He looks at Elizabeth for a few seconds before turning to Jessica. He gave her a sharp grin, “We would like to reconsider you…”

After Elizabeth left the interview, Paul and Jessica are having a private conversation. Jessica thought that Paul is being mad. “I thought we agreed that I would handle the interviews.” Paul is at his desk, putting his feet onto the table. He can finally be himself, couldn’t stand sitting in one place. “And guess what happened? The candidates you wanted were all I didn’t want here.”

Jessica continues to be frustrated, “You got the most unrealistic standards… You are looking for a rare diamond...” Paul puts his feet back onto the ground. He made a glance at Jessica, “All I wanted to find someone who will treat Claire as she is. Someone who wouldn’t underestimate her…. All I think since I met her being that someone is Elizabeth.”


	5. Chapter 5

On the way back to Park Slope, Elizabeth started to dread the upcoming job search. It won’t be a problem for… now. She don’t have to pay rent but she have to pay parts of their bills with the money she saved up and from the church. The reason why she wanted the job is to show Rosemary that they are able to live a new life. Even if her daughter won’t understand, it is a big deal for Elizabeth.

Until she got a phone call from Jessica. She was surprised of the news. She got the job! She have to go back for paperwork on Friday, and she is to start working on Monday. Jessica told her that it is not expected of her to dress formally. She have to look nice, of course but she is allowed to be a bit more casual because she have to move around. “You made an influence on Paul… and myself. We will expect to see you tomorrow, Ms. Andrews.”

When Elizabeth told Rosemary the news, her daughter wanted to know more. “What your job?” Elizabeth smiled at Rosemary, “I will be working with ballet dancers.” Rosemary listened to her mother’s words. She shook her head, “I never see ballerinas before.”

On Monday, Elizabeth is expected at the office at nine. Jessica was busy to show her around, so another woman from the office have to do it. Her name is Monica, and she just came back from maternity leave. She showed Elizabeth the break room and introduce her to the other office workers. At last, Elizabeth notices that she have a desk of her own. It was quite bare, only a computer and a telephone.

Monica notices them as well. She sighed to herself a bit, “Not much. You can fill it with stuff later.” She went over to her desk for a file folder. She gave it to Elizabeth, “I made copies of Claire’s paperwork.” Elizabeth opened the folder to the first page. There was a picture of Claire clipped onto it. She reminded her of Bambi with the big blue eyes and brown hair. She thought her smile was lovely.

Elizabeth read the rest, surprised that she only came to the company last September. Monica can see it on her face, “She blew them away at the auditions. Made it to principal instead of corps.”

She looks at Monica again, “Is she a lovely person?” Monica took a few moments to think of an answer, “She is a bit rare. One of the few dancers who didn’t have a pole up their non-existent asses… A bit distance… I think because she was new…” 

Then, Jessica came over. A hint of a smile appears on her face, “I hope Monica showed you enough of the place.” Elizabeth nodded her head, “Yes she did.” She notices Monica returning to her desk for a phone call. She turns to Jessica who was watching her. “I hope for an introduction to Claire soon.”

Jessica seems to agreed, “You will meet her after class.” She made a hand gesture to the hallway, “Paul wants me to bring you over there. So, you get a sense of what we do here.” Elizabeth notices it is only nine-thirty. Morning class lasted for two hours until eleven-thirty for break. The afternoon is for rehearsals until four in the afternoon.

She follows Jessica to the large classroom. There, ballet dancers were doing adagio at the barres. Even though there are at least, sixteen dancers… Elizabeth was able to spot Claire whose adagio seems different from the rest. Hers needed much less supervision unlike some of the other dancers. 

She notices Paul spotting the unbalanced details and firmly instructed the dancer to correct them. He also made a turn at Elizabeth who was watching them from the other side of the room. She was sure that Paul smiled at her with his eyes. Couldn’t give himself a break from the routine.


	6. Chapter 6

After morning class, Elizabeth ate lunch at her desk. Monica gave her a slip of paper with her username and temporary password. Elizabeth tested it when she checks her email, there was nothing in her inbox. Beyond the computer monitor, Elizabeth notices Paul in the office. He looks like he is looking for Elizabeth with the way Paul smiles at her.

He walks over to her desk, and stood in front of her. “Good afternoon, Elizabeth. How are things so far?” She turns off her monitor. “It was fine.” Paul notices how empty her desk is, a slight frown appears on his handsome face. He then crossed his arms. “I see…” While making a reminder to ask Monica for any spare office supplies. 

Elizabeth continues to look at Paul, who did the same to her. The same smile appears on his face. He made a gesture to her, “Let me introduce you to Claire.”

She took her mobile phone with her. She follows Paul to one of the rehearsal rooms. Paul tried to make small talk. His voice sounds soft and deep at the same time, “Where are you staying at the moment?”

Elizabeth thought of an answer, “Park Slope. My friend, Sophie… let me have a floor of her house.” Paul is trying to remember who Sophie is. Elizabeth tried to help him, “Sophie told me…” But he interrupted her, “I remember her now. She is a friend of Jessica, I think.”

“Do you know her?” Paul shook his head, “I don’t…” Then, he suddenly becomes very boyish. “The only thing I remember is that her husband works for the UN…”

He heard her laughter, which sounds lovely. “Yeah… that is the only thing that was notable.” 

Soon, they reached the rehearsal room. Paul knocks on the door, but he then opens it without a response from the other side. He walks in first. Elizabeth could hear his voice, the same he used with her. “Claire… Am I interrupting you?”

After a few moments, Paul came back for Elizabeth. He took her hand for a few seconds, leading her to the rehearsal room. For the first time, Elizabeth met Claire up close. She is quite pretty with her wide blue eyes, but her hair is different from the photo. Her hair is not that long, now at the shoulders.

Meanwhile, Paul made introductions. “Claire… this is Elizabeth… She will be looking after you from now on.” Elizabeth pulls out her hand first. She smiled at her, “Nice to meet you, Claire.”

But Claire looks resisted. She made a glance at Paul until she shook Elizabeth’s hand. “You too, Elizabeth.”

Paul thought this is the right time to leave them alone. “I am going to leave now…” He turns to Elizabeth with a slight grin, “Come to me if you need anything.” They waited until Paul left. Elizabeth returns to Claire. She knows that Claire didn’t want her here, but the ballet dancer couldn’t be rude about it.

Elizabeth saw an empty chair at the mirrors. She sat down on it, telling Claire that she can continue… but it has becomes useless sitting there. She felt uncertain about her role in this. That she soon left after twenty minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

When Elizabeth came back to the Park Slope house, the only thing that can brightens her day is her daughter. Rosemary saw her mother in the front hall before running toward Elizabeth for a hug. Elizabeth started to feel better when she cuddles Rosemary with her arms. She didn’t want to talk about her day. She wanted to learn about Rosemary’s. 

“How was your day?” Rosemary looks up to her mother, “Lea teach me a song.” Elizabeth bought Rosemary into the living room. It was about to be time for dinner. Sophie saw them from the kitchen, “We are having salmon. Should be done in ten minutes.”

Elizabeth bought Rosemary next to Lea on the couch. Lea puts her arm around Rosemary. She spoke softly, “Shall we begin?”

Once Elizabeth sat down on the armchair, the pair started to clap their hands in a nursery rhyme style. Elizabeth becomes surprised that Rosemary started to speak in French. “Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques…”

When they finished the song, Lea notices that look on her face. “I was shocked as you are… but children has a better gasp of a foreign language than we do.” Meanwhile, Rosemary is still clapping her hands. Which made Elizabeth and Lea laughed. “But I think Rosie like the clapping the most.” 

But Lea is still curious about Rosemary. Before dessert, Lea asked Elizabeth a few questions. “I am studying education at university…” Elizabeth took a sip of her tea, “Where?” Lea thought of an answer, “NYU.”

Lea started to stir her spoon inside her cup, “I hopes to be a French teacher for primary schools…” She then looks at Elizabeth with a smile on her face, “But Rosemary is exceptional. I never seen a little girl gasping onto a language so well before…”

Then, she becomes closer to the truth. “If you don’t mind me asking you about her father…” She notices a sad glance in Elizabeth’s eyes. “Is he… out of the picture?” It took Elizabeth a few moments to answer, “No… He knows… He visited her when he can.” 

It grew into a painful conversation. Elizabeth has becomes uncomfortable talking about it. Lea needed to make it short and simple. “He loves her?” All that Elizabeth did was nodding her head, “He does…”

In time, Rosemary ran over to her mother with a question. “I forget, Mummy… How your day?” Elizabeth started to smooth Rosemary’s hair with her fingers, “It was fine, sweetheart.” Rosemary continues to look at her. “They nice?” Elizabeth shook her head, “Only a few. A lady in the office… and my boss.” Which was true. Monica and Paul made her first day a little bearable. 

Rosemary’s eyes widen at the way her mother smiles, “Your boss?” Elizabeth didn’t quite thought it over, “He reminds me of Father Marcus.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, it was the same at the least. Elizabeth stayed for the morning class, but when she came back to her desk… she saw a note sitting on top of a folder. She picks up the note, to be surprised it came from Paul. “Elizabeth, come see me in my office during lunch. We need to talk. Paul.”

Fifteen minutes later, Elizabeth arrived at Paul’s office. She finds him finishing up his lunch at his desk. She notices Paul looking up at her, he reminds her of a graceful cat.

“You need to see me,” Elizabeth asked him. Paul grins at her, “I do.” He gestures at a chair across from him, “Please sit.”

She sat down in front of him. Paul continues to look at her. A soft sigh came out of his mouth, “It seems that you return to your desk earlier than expected yesterday.”

Elizabeth couldn’t help but agree with the nod of her head. “... I… wasn’t what Claire was expected.” Paul listens to hear Elizabeth speak, “I agreed. This is new to her. We haven’t used a personal assistant before. Especially with Claire.”

Then, he moves closer to Elizabeth. “But Claire is a hard girl to open up. She was quite timid when she first came here. But we have to show her that she cannot do what she is doing.”

He notices how surprised Elizabeth is after what he learn about his new employee. “I was told you have a daughter living with you.” It threw Elizabeth off for a few moments, but she answered his response. “I do.” 

A smile has soon appeared on his face, “How old is she?” It made Elizabeth smile when she talks about her daughter, “Rosemary is turning four in March.”

“Is she a bright lovely girl?” Paul asked her, in order to see what Elizabeth felt with it. “Like her mom?” He got what he wanted from the way Elizabeth nodded her head, “She is.”

“But what if the bright lovely Rosemary decided to do what Claire did to you?” “Would you stay with her to talk things out or let her be in hope she comes up to you later?” For the first time, Paul has raised his voice. It left Elizabeth completely shocked. As if it came out of nowhere.

“If your answer is the latter, that is not what I have expected of you. If you want to get her to trust you, you need to stay with her. She may not like it, but it is right of you to do so. Because someday, she needed you at the moment she needed you the most.”

When he was done, Paul notices that Elizabeth was a bit upset but looks like she could never back down. “Do you have children, Mr. Grayson?” Paul shook his head, “No… I don’t. But my dancers are my children. Some of them are my star pupils. Whatever or not they are mine, they know they will never get past me.”


	9. Chapter 9

At the end of the work day, Elizabeth was stopped by Paul on the way out the door. It nearly spooked Elizabeth when Paul came out. A certain face while his voice has softens. “May I talk with you? I promise it will be quick.”

Elizabeth follows Paul aside the stairs. She notices how sincere Paul is trying to be. “I am… sorry for what I did to you earlier…” But Elizabeth shook her head, “You don’t have…” 

Paul disagreed, “No… I was complete trash. I shouldn’t have bought your daughter in like that. It wasn’t my place…” 

Then, he spoke of a plan he thought about all afternoon. “I spoke to Claire. We are planning to make things easier for all three of us.” A soft smile appears on his face which captured Elizabeth’s attention. Paul have truly noticed how beautiful she is. At some point, he could feel his heart flutters.

“If Claire didn’t want you in rehearsals, you will be sent back to your desk for office work. We are preparing for the opening gala… and we got almost two full mail bags for Claire alone… I has realized for me to see your full potential instead of you being with Claire at all times. We need you to keep the company flowing at your end.”

He gave Elizabeth not even a few minutes to think about the offer. “If that is alright with you…” Elizabeth looks at Paul. He was happy to see that smile of hers, “That is fine with me. Thanks.”

When she got back home, Rosemary got to have her mother to herself. After dinner with Sophie and Tim, the mother and daughter has spend some time together upstairs until it was about to be Rosemary’s bedtime. 

Elizabeth has ran a bath for her daughter with bubbles. She started to shampoo Rosemary’s dark hair before washing it away with warm water. “Close your eyes now darling.” 

Rosemary did the best she can. Elizabeth laughed when she stuck her tongue out, “You being silly…” Rosemary nodded her head in agreement before Elizabeth can pass her a rubber duckie. 

Meanwhile, Elizabeth’s mobile started to vibrate on the bathroom counter. She picks it up, to notice a phone number she didn’t recognize but she answered the call anyways. “Hello…” She felt like she was the only one in the conversation. There was hardly anyone speaking from the other end.

She have to ask them a question, “Who is this?” The conversation lasted long enough to hear Rosemary exclaiming in the background, “Mummy… I wanna out!!!” Then, the receiver has hung up on her. Elizabeth felt it is the strangest phone conversation she ever took part of. But she decided to not think about it. She needed to get Rosemary out before she turns into a prune…

At the other end of the line, Marcus Keane puts the payphone back. No one was allowed to make outside phone calls after dinner, but Marcus figured out the best time to do it without any guards around.

Marcus sighed to himself, finding it useless that he couldn’t speak a word to Elizabeth. Letting her know that he is alright and that he haven’t forgotten about his girls. But at least, he got to hear Rosemary’s voice. She sounded so grown up even though she is about to be four years old. Marcus hopes that he will make another phone call on her birthday. Even if he becomes a bit uncertain about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Toward the end of the work week, Elizabeth was asked by Claire to help her with the fan mail in the rehearsal room. The news came from Paul himself. A chuckle came out of his mouth at her reaction, “Wasn’t my idea.”

After lunch, Elizabeth founded Claire there with the two large bags of mail. They haven’t interact with each other much since the first day, but Elizabeth’s mood brightens when Claire smiles at her.

Together, they went through the mail. They kept the mail from patrons, but they became disgusted that inappropriate mail actually went through. Elizabeth couldn’t bear to finish reading them all. It gave her the shivers.

Claire notices the way she threw some of them onto the floor. “It comes with the job,” Claire mentioned to her. Elizabeth turns to Claire who picked through another stack of mail, “Have you been on dates with them?”

Claire becomes a bit timid and silent, but she soon answered her question. “Once.” They didn’t talk it out further. They both agreed it belongs to another time.

They found common ground when they read the children’s fan mail. All of them are endearing. Drawings and letters, telling Claire that they love watching her perform on stage and they hope to become ballerinas when they grow up.

Without thinking, Elizabeth told Claire a bit about her personal life. “I can see my daughter doing this…” This made Claire interested, “You got a daughter?”

Elizabeth nodded her head, “Rosemary… She is turning four in March.” She is not sure if Claire wants to know more or not. But she took out her mobile phone to the photo gallery. In order to show photos of her daughter.

She notices that Claire has become much less timid when looking at pictures of Rosemary. Especially at the one when Rosemary’s hair is in ribbons and a bright smile on her face.

“She looks lovely,” Claire said to her before she swiped the screen with her finger. She becomes curious at that certain photo. She looks at it closely, “Is that her dad?”

Elizabeth was stacking some of the mail when Claire asked her that question. She puts them away before moving over to Claire’s side. She can feel her heart sinking when Claire points out a man who looks young for being middle-aged with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a slight grin.

Marcus was carrying Rosemary in his arms. Their daughter’s head was resting on his shoulder, her arm is held tightly around his neck. It looks like she might strangle him from the way his eyes say ‘help me!’ but his smile say ‘oh let her!’ 

But then, Elizabeth couldn’t tell Claire the truth. It doesn't feel right at the moment. “No… he is just a friend. He helped me raise Rosemary ever since I got pregnant with her.”


	11. Chapter 11

With the opening gala coming up, it was Elizabeth’s first event for the ballet company. She helped out preparing the invites, and she knows what the dress code is. She have never been to an event like this before, and she thought her favorite dress will be appropriate for it. 

Until there was a mishap. Elizabeth made a mistake of trying it on in her bedroom when Rosemary ran in so she can give her mother a hug. They didn’t notice that Rosemary left yellow paint on her dress. Handprints are now on the bum area.

Lea came in time to bring Rosemary out. “Rosie… you forgot to wash your hands!” Sophie saw how visible the paint is, “And it ruins your mother’s favorite dress.” 

In order to not let Rosemary feel bad about her action, Elizabeth took it off. “The dress is too tight… The zipper couldn’t go all the way up.” 

For the event, Sophie brought up some of her dresses since she and Elizabeth are about the same size. A few of them even got tags on them. Elizabeth looks at the tags. She couldn’t buy them with her budget.

Sophie moves over to the bed, to pick through them on her own. “If you like one of them, you can keep it.”

Moments later, Elizabeth picks out a black dress with a halter top. She tried it on, realizing it is very flattering on her than her now ruined favorite dress ever did. They got the seal of approval from Rosemary. “Mummy is pretty,” she said to them. She was stopped in time by Lea who puts her arms around Rosemary from behind. “But first we have to wash our hands!”

After Rosemary left with Lea, Elizabeth and Sophie took this time to talk about someone else. “I think Paul would like that dress on you.” She was clearly blushing as Elizabeth shook her head. “Oh, no. I don’t think so.”

There was nothing but a frown on Sophie’s face. “Lizzy, there are men who finds you attractive…” Elizabeth, who was looking for a pair of heels to compliment the dress… “Nah, I think Paul is gay… Heard some of the dancers talkin’ about him.”

Sophie couldn’t agree about this. “Yeah, I know he likes them too… but when is the last time a man showers you with this much affection?” 

Elizabeth turns to Sophie with a pair of heels in each hands. She remembers that Marcus is the last man who shows her that type of affection. She thought he likes men too even though he prefers ‘questioning’ and ‘I don’t want you to worry yourself over whatever I like you or not’. She decided to check out the pumps first, “Not recently.”


	12. Chapter 12

At the opening gala, Elizabeth isn’t allowed to stand out. Yet she got the attention of two men: Paul and who she thought is the Russian benefactor. She didn’t know how to pronounce his last name, but she was told not to worry about it. She have to make sure that he will spend time with Claire. As part of his role in the ballet company.

The Russian notices Elizabeth talking with Claire, and as she walks away… he made a move. He decided to grab Elizabeth by the arm which made her skin crawls. He spoke to her, “Miss… Elizabeth?” 

Elizabeth looks at him. He returns the glance in an intense way, “Yes?” He continues to hold his grip onto her arm. Tightly. “May you make introductions to Claire? For me?”

She wished he haven’t hold her arm that tightly. She gestures him to stop, “I can.” A forced smile appears on her face, “Please wait for a minute or two.”

She stepped away from him, and on her way to Claire. Elizabeth spoke to her, “He wanted to see you.” Moments later, the Russian benefactor walks over to them. He bent over to kiss Claire on both cheeks. She notices that Claire is also tense around him. Soon, Elizabeth was asked to leave.

As she walks away, Paul came to her rescue with a glass of champagne. He smiled at her, “You did well.” She received the glass of champagne. She took a sip of it, she can tell this drink is expensive.

“He grabbed my arm.” Paul moves over to her side. His voice changes to a soft whisper, “You are lucky he didn’t grab anything else.” He ended up noticing how tense Elizabeth is. This is certainly new to her.

Paul continues to be with her, “You won’t have to interact with him. Only when you are asked to.” 

He told her that she only have to stay until she is not needed. After the presentation, Elizabeth drank nearly the whole glass. She made more conversation with Claire and another dancer at the company, Daphne who happens to be very nice. 

It was nine in the evening when Paul returns to her. The gala is ending soon, it seems… He asked her a question, “Would you like to have my driver bring you home?”

Elizabeth looks up at Paul again. She notices how bright his blue eyes are. She wonders if he is definitely attracted to her. She is also wondering if he can read her mind. This bought a smile on his face, “I needed to get home myself…”

“Do you live in Brooklyn?” Paul shook his blond head, “Not really… but I can ask my driver to go through Manhattan Bridge on the way back.”

Ten minutes later, Paul slided onto the leather seat next to Elizabeth. She already gave the driver her address in Park Slope. “We should be there in half an hour!” A smile appears on her face, she get to see Rosemary by then. “Thank you!”

As the driver left the parking space, Paul held out a chuckle. “You are the most polite person I have ever met.” Elizabeth turns to him, “As I often told my daughter… it is important to be polite.”

It looks like Paul agreed, “I can imagine…” They spent a few minutes in silence. Elizabeth looks out her window. They are still in Manhattan, heading to the bridge. Meanwhile, she can feel Paul reaching for her hand. “Elizabeth…”

She turns to Paul who was still looking at her. His eyes grew a bit intense, “I have to make a confession…” He then sighed to himself, “I think I am becoming attracted to you…”

She made a guess that he could be drunk. He had the chance to hold her hand. “You knew me for almost three weeks.” “The longest three weeks of my life,” Paul returned her response, “I haven’t felt like this… since Jeffrey was alive.”

Elizabeth knew only a little about Jeffrey from various people in the office. Jeffrey helped build up the ballet company with Paul, who was his long term partner until he died only a few years ago. Since then, everyone felt that Paul has become a bit lost…

She soon felt a certain pain for Paul. She let him holds her hand, “I… lost my husband before Rosemary was born…” This surprised Paul, nearly shocked. “I… didn’t know you had a husband.” 

She nodded her head, “I did… for a few years…” Paul continues to speak, “I thought I did my research…” Hearing his tone of voice, it made Elizabeth laughed. “Well… you need to work hard on your research next time…”


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Elizabeth has a slight headache from the gala but it turns out that Paul has a massive hangover. He walks over to her desk, and stared at her for almost thirty seconds. “How did you do that?” He then winks at her, “See you later.” Elizabeth have a feeling that they will see each other more from now on.

During the weekend, Elizabeth has plans to bring Rosemary to the playground with the others. Rosemary grew fond of Lea and often plays with Addie the most. Elizabeth was sitting on a bench, watching Rosemary getting pushed on a swing by Lea when she notices her parents trying to reach her on the mobile.

She swiped the screen with her finger, to find their faces trying to fit onto the screen. “Move your bum, Meg! I can’t see Lizzy.” Once they were able to see her, Meg notices where her daughter is at. “You are outside?”

Elizabeth smiled at her mother, “I am at the playground with Rosie.” She can see it on their faces. They were disappointed. They wanted to see Rosemary. She sighed to herself, “I can bring her over.”

She turns to the playground, “Rosie… darling… Grandpa and Grandma wanna see you!”

Once Rosemary came over, the grandparents look like they are over the moon. Rosemary barely spoke to them because they took over the conversation. Telling her that they miss her very much and so proud of her learning some French.

After a few minutes, Rosemary turns to her mother. Looking at her with those dark eyes. That certain glance she inherited from Marcus. “I wanna play…”

Elizabeth puts her hand onto Rosemary’s shoulder, “You can.” A smile appears on both their faces, “After we say goodbye to Grandpa and Grandma.” 

Rosemary looks at the screen, and waved at Peter and Meg. “Bye bye!” The grandparents did the same before they watch Rosemary running back to Lea and Addie.

They weren’t surprised about this. “She have forgotten about us.” “Already,” Peter added to the conversation. Meg looks at her daughter. There is a look on Elizabeth’s face, asking for some news. 

“Have you heard from Father Marcus?” Her parents were silent for a few moments before they were able to response, “I am afraid that is a no, dear.”


	14. Chapter 14

During the night, Marcus woke up while covered in sweat. He was spooked by the nightmare he has received. The nightmares varies from time to time, but several of them involves Rosemary and Elizabeth.

It was simple. Rosemary was sitting on his lap while Marcus fed her a grilled cheese sandwich. Ever since Rosemary was able to eat solid food, Marcus made a grilled cheese sandwich just for her during his visits.

Rosemary took it out of his hand and started to eat it herself. She was close to his chest, leaving crumbs all over his shirt. At the other side of the table, Elizabeth has a beaming smile on her face. But when Marcus turns to her, the dream transforms into something that upsets him. 

He notices a decaying Bryan walking behind her. Exactly what he looks like when Marcus founded him in the bedroom at the cottage. He wasn’t sure what Elizabeth saw in Bryan. He and Bryan are nearly the same height but the latter had a build of a rugby player. He was completely sure that he is the type of person Marcus could get into a fight with. Marcus could win, he thinks even though Bryan could do the same to him.

He could feel the pits of his stomach sinking, especially when Bryan placed his hand onto Elizabeth’s soft shoulder while he raised his other hand toward him. He pointed his blacken finger at Marcus. Rosemary is now clinging to his chest, her arms wrapped around Marcus’ neck. Wanting Marcus to protect her and Elizabeth. The last thing he remembers was Bryan yelling at him, “They are not yours!!!”

Remembering the nightmare in deep details, it has made Marcus sick to his stomach. He reached over to the wastebasket next to his desk, in order to puke into it. After a minute or two, Marcus looks into the wastebasket. The vomit was covering the crumbled drawing of Rosemary as a baby. Using one of his photos as a reference.

Sometimes, his room can get checked out for inspection. If they notice it among the drawings, Marcus could get into trouble. Harsh punishment, asking him why he made that drawing. Soon enough, they will put the pieces together.

He needed to get himself cleanse of this mess. Marcus grabbed his towel off his chair, and headed to the bathroom with the wastebasket. He can rinse it out with water and threw the reminder of the rubbish deep into the bathroom bin. In the morning, he has his monthly doctor’s appointment. The one from the free clinic who checks out him and the other exiled priests as pro bono.

The same one who asked Marcus if he suffers with panic attacks. Especially when he sort of nodded his head. “No.” The doctor made a long glance. He saw Marcus through his lies. Bringing in a little sympathy, the doctor placed his hand onto the patient’s rigid shoulder. “I was just asking.”


	15. Chapter 15

At the kitchen table, Elizabeth and Sophie are trying to organize Rosemary’s birthday party when the little girl ran over to her mother. She placed her arms onto Elizabeth’s lap, looking at her mother with her wide dark eyes. “Can I sit on you?”

Elizabeth reached over to her, so Rosemary can sit on her lap. “We are organizing your birthday party.” She turns to her mother in a hint of confusion, “When my birthday?” Elizabeth then wraps her arms around Rosemary, “In a few weeks.”

At the other end of the table, Sophie was looking at the budget. It wasn’t large, but it was on the smaller end. She looks at Rosemary who wanted to stay in her mother’s arms. A smile appears on her face, “What type of party do you want, Rosie?”

Rosemary started to play with her mother’s fingers, “Tea party!” Both Elizabeth and Sophie likes the sound of that. “We never done a tea party before… and it will be your guests’ first time too.”

Sophie nodded in agreement. Elizabeth asked her daughter another question, “Can I invite someone too?” Rosemary continues to look at her mother. She was confused, wondering who her mother is talking about. But that didn’t stick in her mind for long. She quickly grew bored, asking her mother if she can play with Addie.

Elizabeth looks at her daughter, realizing her mistake. “You can.” Once Rosemary left the kitchen, Elizabeth has becomes a bit embarrassed. “Didn’t meant to ask her that.”

“Maybe she thought you were talking about Marcus…” Elizabeth was silent for a few moments before she shook her head, “I almost thought about him… but…”

She wasn’t surprised that Sophie gasped at her reaction, “You were thinking about Paul?!” Elizabeth grew more embarrassed, her face turns bright pink. “I was… for a bit. I can imagine him asking me at my desk… He seems to know many things about me… He even told me that I was attractive…”

This amazes Sophie. A lot. She got out of her chair, in order to head over to the fridge. “We need a glass of rosé to celebrate.” Elizabeth tried to hide her expression with her hands. “Please no… I am not sure if he wants to come here…” Sophie already got the wine bottle out, she then took out two glasses from the cabinet. “Tell him it is an open invite…”


	16. Chapter 16

Of course, Paul Grayson want to come over. Even though he was fifteen minutes late to the party. Elizabeth opened the front door, to find Paul Grayson in all black. Holding a bouquet of pink roses in his hand. A huge grin appears on his face, “These are not for you!”

She let him into the apartment. Paul notices the sounds of children coming from the living room. Elizabeth can tell that he is a bit nervous. “I am… not good with kids… You should have seen me with Monica’s baby.”

He notices the way she placed her hand onto his arm, “These are children. Not babies.” Elizabeth’s smile has warmed up her face. She grabbed the pink roses from his hand, “You have to meet Sophie and Tim.”

In the kitchen, there is more of an adult vibe. Sophie held her hand out, “You must be Paul.” He took her hand for a shake, “You must be Sophie.” Then, he notices the guy next to her. Assuming that man is her husband. He pointed his finger at him, “And you must be the UN guy.”

He didn’t quite notice the frown on Tim’s face. Elizabeth grew to know that Paul can be unpredictable at times. She have to laugh it off. “You can have a drink first, Paul.” She made a hand gesture to the living room, “I go get Rosie.”

While Elizabeth is away, Sophie asked Paul a question. “Red or white?” Paul answered her question, “White.” Moments later, Sophie passed him a glass of white wine. He then turns around to find the most beautiful little girl who looks just like her mother.

In her little floral dress and a crown on her head, Rosemary grins at the guest before she gave him a little wave… “Hi!!” Paul smiled when she took her hand out. He can tell that Elizabeth has taught her to be polite.

They shook hands. “Hello, Rosemary. I am Mr. Grayson. I work with your mom at the ballet company.” After the introduction, Elizabeth shows the pink roses to Rosemary. “Mr. Grayson got these for you!”

Rosemary was so excited of what she saw. “They pink!!!” Paul likes what he saw, “Is pink your favorite color?” Rosemary nodded her head, her dark hair went flying. “Ever!” Before they know it, Rosemary reached out for his hand. “Wanna play with me?”

Elizabeth didn’t seen Paul for almost twenty minutes. She was in the kitchen, getting the cake ready when Paul went over to her side. He left a whisper in her ear, “Your little girl is a sweetheart.”

She turns to Paul who looks like he had a bit of fun. She made notice of the bare forearms where he rolls up his sleeves. He begins to cross his arms, “Is her father in the picture?”

Paul saw how quickly Elizabeth has tensed herself. She continues to work on the cake, “Not currently.” Even though Paul knows what is right or wrong about asking personal details, he just couldn’t help himself. “He knows about her? Or that he was your husband?” 

All that Elizabeth did was shaking her head. Her hands are holding steady on the kitchen counter, “Not the latter.” Paul kept looking at Elizabeth, figuring that she is also hard to open up with. Especially about this sensitive topic. He needed to find a way in, “I see…”

Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin when her mobile phone vibrated on the kitchen counter. Paul pointed his finger toward the phone, “You gonna get that?”

Slowly, Elizabeth took the mobile. A slight memory appears in her mind when she saw the phone number. Haven’t she notice that before? She swiped the answer button, and puts the mobile against her ear. “Hello…” Paul didn’t know what is happening except that she is very spooked. 

He places his hand onto her shoulder. He started to rub it out. Removing some of the tightness while Elizabeth heard the voice from the other end of the line. “Lizzy…….. Hi... May I speak to Rosemary?”


	17. Chapter 17

Marcus can tell that this call was unexpected. Elizabeth could tell from his voice, “Lizzy… I know… shocking…” She could feel Paul’s hand massaging her shoulder, “Want me to get Rosemary?” 

Elizabeth covered her phone with her hand, so Marcus couldn’t hear their conversation. “You can.” Once he left the kitchen, Elizabeth returns to Marcus. He was silent, “You had a guest…” 

“We are having a birthday party.” It took Marcus a few moments to find his voice, “I see… Where are you? That guest there sounds American…” 

“We moved to Brooklyn. Six weeks ago.” He continues to ask her questions, “You are here in the States?” Elizabeth has realized that Marcus isn’t that far away. “Where are you, Marcus? Where are you staying…”

A chuckle came out of his mouth, “Not in Brooklyn!” But Elizabeth didn’t care, “Can we see you? Rosie and me…” 

Marcus grew silent again, “You cannot visit me at the moment.” Elizabeth remembers a certain detail from a past conversation, “Still in sabbath?” “...You may say that.”

Then, Elizabeth turns around to the entryway. To find Paul putting his hands onto Rosemary’s shoulders. Letting the little girl runs over to her mother, “Who you talkin’ to?!”

Marcus still could hear them, “Is that Rosemary?” Elizabeth spoke in a mere whisper, “Rosie is right here.” She squat down to Rosemary’s height. She started to run her fingers through her dark hair, “Someone who want to wish you a Happy Birthday.”

The moment when Rosemary asked the speaker, “Hello?!”... Signs of happiness appeared on her sweet face, “Father Marcus!!!” This made Marcus chuckle again, “Hello there my birthday girl!”

They let Rosemary have the conversation to herself. Elizabeth and Paul watched Rosemary at the kitchen table, answering Marcus’ questions. “I turning four… big girl age… we have tea party… get to wear crown…”

Several minutes later, Rosemary returns the phone to her mother. “He wanna talk…” Elizabeth smiled as she took back the mobile, “Thank you darling.” Paul have to take her hand, “Your cake will be out in a few minutes.”

As they went back to the living room, it is now between Marcus and Elizabeth. “Good to hear your voice,” Elizabeth told him. She could imagine one of his grins, “Good to hear you two’s voices too.”

They wonder who have to take a turn again until Marcus sounds like he just got caught, “I will end the call…” He returns to Elizabeth again. Disappointment appears in his tone of voice, “We can’t talk anymore, dear… Not right now…”

“When do you think…” Marcus sighed to himself, “I will call you. Give her a hug for me. Goodbye.” At the end, Marcus Keane hanged up on her mobile. Leaving Elizabeth with a broken heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth was heading to one of the rehearsal rooms, to meet Claire when she heard Paul’s voice trailing behind her. “Elizabeth, we need to talk…” 

She stopped on the stairs before turning halfway to notice Paul standing behind her. She didn’t say a word when Paul took a step down as she stepped aside. In dark red, he leans against the banister. His arms covered the width of the handrail.

Paul looks at Elizabeth for a few seconds, a grin appears on his face. “If you think it is… you know… too soon…”

Elizabeth didn’t have much time for conversation, she needed to be with Claire at one. “What is it, Paul?”

It was like staring at the Cheshire Cat. “Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

But Elizabeth looks a bit uneasy about this. She shook her head, “I can’t…” Even though Paul was furious, he isn’t that good at hiding it. He immediately placed his hand onto her arm. He moves closer to Elizabeth, “Tell me why.”

Elizabeth can feel his grip onto her arm. She needed to think of an answer, for the man who was expecting whatever answer he wanted to hear. “You are my boss. I cannot accept your offer. That is the rule.”

A look of confusion appears on his face, he decided to loosen the grip. “I cannot believe you read our manual.” Elizabeth suddenly blinked. She haven’t read the manual, wasn’t sure if one existed at the ballet company. She didn’t want to tell him that she made it up.

“We cannot get involved. That is all.” Soon, she was let go by Paul’s presence. She took a few steps down until Paul asked a question.

“How about I show you and Rosemary around New York? Maybe this Saturday?” The moment she heard his suggestion, Elizabeth turns to Paul who was waiting for her answer with one of his smiles.

After the birthday party, Rosemary was exhausted but she told her mother that she likes Paul. “He very nice!,” she told Elizabeth before she fell asleep for her nap. Telling her mother that she wanted to see more of Paul Grayson. And knowing that Elizabeth wanted to do the same. “I like the sound of that. 1pm at my place?”


	19. Chapter 19

On Saturday, Paul came over at one in the afternoon. The door was opened by Lea, who let Rosemary greet Paul with a hug. With her in his arms, Rosemary asked him a question. “Where we going?” A smile appears on his face, “Somewhere magical.”

Elizabeth came over to the front door with her tote bag. She notices a yellow taxi on the street, waiting for them. Paul turns to Elizabeth, who was carrying Rosemary in his arms. “First time Rosemary will take a taxi?”

It took the taxi driver over twenty minutes driving to their destination. Once they got out, Rosemary loudly gasped at what she saw. She pointed her finger at it, “That merry-go-round!”

Paul took her other hand, “Ever been on one?” Rosemary shook her head, “Dunno.” Then, Elizabeth remembers something. “I used to have a music box that looks like a merry-go-round.”

He listened to her story, “When you first had it?” Elizabeth thought of an answer, “Maybe four years old. At the same age as Rosie.” She made a glance at Paul and then, her daughter. “I cannot bring it over here. It is still at my parents’.”

After much resistance, Rosemary broke free of the hand holding. She wanted to go on the merry-go-round. Paul have to run away after her, “You need adult supervision!!!”

Once inside, they paid for the tickets. As the merry-go-round stops for the next set of customers, Rosemary chose the horse she wanted to ride on. “That one!” Paul notices a white painted horse with a golden mane and matching hardware. He can see why Rosemary chose it. It was beautiful to look at. 

He grabbed Rosemary by the waist. He kissed her on the forehead, “Well… we better get her before anyone else caught their eye on it.”

They were inside the building for thirty minutes. After that, they left for a walk alongside the East River. To take in the skyline of Manhattan. Paul notices that Elizabeth didn’t take a ride on the carousel. 

Elizabeth turns to him, “I get dizzy easily.” Paul seems to agree with her, “I almost took a hurl.” Outside, the sun warms on their skin for this early April afternoon. Paul took out his sunglasses from inside his shirt pocket, to protect his blue eyes. 

Rosemary watched him putting them on with curiosity. “I got sunnies too.” Elizabeth took the sunglasses out of her tote bag, placing them onto her daughter’s face. A huge as hell grin appears on his face when Rosemary wore her red heart-shaped plastic sunglasses. She is rocking them like no other. “Lea give them to me.” 

Paul was amazed as he took her hand again, “You are definitely the coolest kid I have ever met.”


	20. Chapter 20

Even when Paul Grayson felt he knows the way through Elizabeth’s heart, he soon found out that it is still a long way to go. Most of all, he founded out that his lovely Elizabeth is going on a first date. With someone that isn’t him.

Of course, he didn’t know who the lucky man is. Part of him wanted to know in spite of jealousy, and part of him wanted to respect Elizabeth’s privacy. He has at least, gained her trust. He didn’t want to lose that because of his feelings for her.

He wonders if that man she spoke on the phone with at the birthday party is the one. Elizabeth shook her head, “Not him… You might have heard that I didn’t know where he is.”

He also wonders if this is part of Sophie’s plan. Paul felt that he made a bad first impression. Sophie was nice, but he seems to spite her husband the moment when he opened his mouth. They could have thought Paul was a fine person, and that Rosemary likes him. But he isn’t the type of man they wanted Elizabeth to be with. He even admit it was true. At the time. 

Paul wasn’t able to control his emotions during morning class. All of it sort of came out. Forcing his dancers to work as hard as possible, to perfection. Anything that he can take control of.

Elizabeth wasn’t there, which Paul is okay with. He never wanted her to see that part of him in a professional setting. Or any type of setting. He needed to be the best, emotionally and mentally in order for Elizabeth to see his potential.

He spotted Elizabeth at the office before lunch. Typing something on her keyboard, preparing for an upcoming interview. The opening season will start in a month, and she will be busy. Making sure that Claire get the right amount of press coverage.

His heart begins to flutter when Elizabeth spotted him, “Hi!” Paul immediately felt a smile on his face, “Hey to you too… How are things going for the interview?”

“Someone sent me an email. They sent me a list of questions. All of it seems to be them getting over their head.” Paul listened to her words, he likes that Elizabeth is being honest. He never heard of someone being able to do that. “Well, we have to deal with them. We will try to do the best we can.”

Elizabeth turns back to the computer monitor. A slight frown appears on her face, “I see… I will do my best…” While Elizabeth is at work, Paul almost got the urge to ask her about her first date. But he stopped himself. He cannot do that to her. He is still thinking about maintaining her trust. He needed to find a way around this.


	21. Chapter 21

When she founded out that Sophie wants to set her up with a blind date, Elizabeth stared at her friend over breakfast. “I thought you liked Paul…” Sophie returns her glance for a few moments before she took a sip of her coffee. There is no hesitation in her voice, “That is before I met him.”

Elizabeth have no idea why her opinion of Paul changed. Yes, he tried a bit too hard to get Tim and Sophie to like him. He didn’t think before his actions, and it sorts of threw them off. Plus, he can be moody at times. 

Even though she didn’t experience this herself, Elizabeth heard it elsewhere in the company. She was told that Paul was verbally abusive toward Claire a few times. He once yelled at her when the ballet company lost a board member because of her refusal to commits. This made Elizabeth a bit hard to believe…

But at least, he gets along well with Rosemary. The kindest little girl Paul knows. Often asking Elizabeth about her when they see each other at work… Elizabeth’s heart warms when a hint of a smile appears on Paul’s face the moment she told him about her daughter.

Since she was paying the rent, Elizabeth was forced to go on a blind date. Her first blind date in fact. She met Bryan through university, and Marcus when she met him at the front door of the cottage with the man dripping wet from the rain. The only thing she knew about the blind date is that Sophie thinks he is her type.

“My husband?” Sophie shook her head, “I was thinking Father Marcus…” Elizabeth was confused, “You never met Father Marcus…” She tried to answer Elizabeth’s question, “Rosie say Mr. Grayson got the same eyes as him…” 

Which turns out to be true. The moment she met Adam Galloway in the bar, Elizabeth was shocked how much they look alike. All three men could have been related, but she felt Adam got more of Marcus than from Paul.

A kind gentleman with beautiful blue eyes and smile. He sort of hold back his words when it comes to the topic of past relationships. But she saw the twinkle in his eyes with relief. He had an affair with a certain first lady…

Elizabeth thought she heard that from the news, but it had a more challenging affect in the States than elsewhere… Adam drank a whole shot of his gin, “Yeah… it was headline news for weeks…”

But Adam took it with good humor which Elizabeth likes about him. They took the same cab since his place is on the way to Park Slope. He paid the fee, and called Elizabeth the next day if he can see her on Friday night. She saw him as good company, easy decision. “Yeah… I would like to…”

Sophie and Lea are watching Rosemary until she comes back. She went over to Adam’s loft at seven. They ate slices of pizza and drank wine. They talked until Adam kissed Elizabeth on the lips midway through…

Hours later, Elizabeth looks at Adam who was sleeping next to her on the bed. Their naked bodies covered up with the bed sheets. More and more she looks at the man, Elizabeth couldn’t find that certain connection she shared with the others. 

Adam told her once earlier in the night that he tend to get into relationships early. Ending up to find himself in distress when they go wrong. That made Elizabeth worried. What if they weren’t right for each other? If they go further, it turns out to be the same as his other liaisons? She couldn’t bear to be one of them, she didn’t want to add herself to the list.

Elizabeth carefully tried to get out of bed by removing the bed sheets. Pushing them aside. With the feel of extra fabric next to him, Adam opened his eyes to find Elizabeth caught in the act. Holding some of her clothes in her hands.

He soon figured it out. “I know… we are not going to work out…” Adam sat himself up on the bed while Elizabeth was trying to find her words, “... I… am very sorry… about this.”

An encouraging smile appears on Adam’s face. “I don’t mind… You are doing the right thing…” She becomes a bit attracted with his ability to be honest, “You… know… I really like you…”

Even with the streetlights through the windows, Elizabeth saw how bashful Adam is. “You shouldn’t have…” He started to reach over for his mobile phone on the nightstand, “Stay here for a few moments. I will get you a ride home.”


	22. Chapter 22

Marcus wasn’t allowed to use the payphone without supervision for two weeks. He knew this could happened, but it left him nothing what brought him to this mess. He didn’t made any friends at St. Aquinas. Mostly kept it to himself even though he was polite when needed.

But there is a priest who likes to pick at him. Brother Simon who came there a few weeks after Marcus’ arrival. The first time they met was at breakfast. Brother Simon sat down across the table from him. The first thing Marcus thought about Simon was whether or not the latter is blind. But what he saw instead was the reminder of the priests from his childhood. The ones who gave him nightmares, left him in a place where he have to find his own way out. 

He quickly have to get away, in order to not have a breakdown. He grabs his plastic tray of porridge and orange juice off the table, his voice left a clear and strong mumble. “Good morning, Brother Simon.”

A smile appears on the other priest’s face which could give anyone the jeepers, “You too.” 

When his two weeks are up, Marcus has the urge to ask the supervisor who reported him. “I think you know who, Father Marcus.” The supervisor looks at him straight in the face, “Please don’t make me catch you again.” 

He only had five minutes to make the call. He knew he couldn’t call Elizabeth right now even though she was on his mind for days. But he needed to find a way to reach her again. In hope for an address of any sort.

Marcus took out a slip of paper from his jeans pocket. He dialed the phone number, letting it ring for a few moments until he heard an older male voice with a Midlands accent. “Hello, this is Peter Collins…”

He was in relief that he didn’t reach the voicemail of a man who can help him. “Mr. Collins?” Confusion appears in the other man’s voice, “Who is this?” Marcus clears his voice, his grip holding tightly around the phone. “It’s… Father Marcus…”

From the other end of the line, Peter Collins sounds a bit shocked. “Father Marcus… Lizzy told us about you not long ago… How are you, Father?”

“I am fine… I wasn’t able to reach your daughter since Rosemary’s birthday…” “That was two weeks ago…” Marcus nodded his head, “Yes… I know…” A huge sigh came out of his mouth, hearable from Peter’s end. “You needed something?” 

“I… need… Lizzy’s address…” Peter tried to understand what Marcus wanted from this, “Her Brooklyn address?” At first, Marcus thought yes until he knew this couldn’t work because what if he gets in trouble again? When the supervisor founded out that Marcus was able to get a personal address? Punishment could be upped to a month’s worth. 

“No… not that… Do you have her work address? I would like to send Lizzy something for her birthday…”


	23. Chapter 23

When Marcus went to the stockroom for his weekly supplies, there was already a cardboard box waiting for him on the table. The lid was closed with a post it note written in black marker: “Father Marcus”. A slight smile appears on his face when he removed the lid. Whoever this person is, they put in everything he needed. Including the large envelopes and a page of stamps. 

The stockroom supervisor made a glance at him holding the box in his hands, “Got everything you needed?” He nodded at the supervisor, “Please tell them my thanks.” 

He went back to his room, placing the box on his desk and picked through the supplies. Three pads of good thick sketch paper, two set of drawing pencils along with the cigarettes and the requested materials. He know it is not unusual. He knew of two priests: one who requested food for his fishes, the other did the same for his plants. 

The people at the stockroom saw Marcus as a quiet, polite man who likes to draw. They never asked him why he requested envelopes and stamps. Even with the suggestion that he had no family or friends. But every priest is allowed to have envelopes and stamps. It would never seen out of place… 

A week or so later in New York, Elizabeth was working at her desk. Today is her birthday, and she continues to be busy. The opening season starts in two weeks, and tech week is coming closer than she have imagined.

Among the chaos, Elizabeth felt her birthday is heading to a good start. She woke up to the sight of Rosemary jumping on her bed. Singing her the Happy Birthday song at the top of her lungs while Sophie and Lea were trying to bring her breakfast in bed.

Before she went into work, a Happy Birthday card from Claire and Daphne was sitting on her desk. Monica and Jessica were also busy, but they managed to say Happy Birthday to her. But out of all her colleagues, Elizabeth didn’t receive anything from Paul. Yet, and he still got until the end of the day to do so. It would have been on his mind…

She wasn’t surprised when Paul came over to her desk with a large envelope. He handed it over to her with a knowing smile, “This came for you…” He continues to stay at her desk as Elizabeth opened the envelope. He notices that lovely smile of hers.

She looks at the bouquet sketch of flowers in pencil. She turns the sketch over, to find a short description on the top left corner. “Happy Birthday. MK.”

It turns out that Paul saw the description from where he was standing. “MK. Who is MK?” Hearing his curious voice, Elizabeth puts the sketch back inside the envelope. “Just a friend…”

Paul sort of nodded his head, “I see…” The knowing smile returns on his face, “Make sure you don’t have plans for tomorrow night. I am taking you out…” A slight laugh came out, “ I don’t take no for an answer.”


	24. Chapter 24

When Paul saw Elizabeth at the bar of the restaurant, nothing but a huge smile appears on his face. He knew she is going to wear that black dress with the cap sleeves the moment he saw it hanging on a rack behind her desk. She also looks like she got a blowout and touched up with makeup on her face beforehand. All because she wanted to make an effort for him. 

As he is at her side, Paul kissed her on the cheek. He then notices the two flutes of champagne waiting for them. Elizabeth holds one of the glasses in her hand. “The bartender asked me if I am with you. I told him yes, and he gave me these…”

Paul grinned at her, “All because I called here ahead of time.” They drank their glasses together before the hostess bought them to a table on the ground floor. Paul ordered them one of the finest wines on the list, and the french bread slices came out warm from the oven moments ago.

Paul notices Elizabeth looking through the menu carefully. Her left eye almost twitched at the later pages. Possibly at their prices. Paul decided to help her out, “You should know I am paying for all of this…”

Elizabeth notices her bad habit. She tried to hide it behind her menu, “I should have know…” But she felt Paul reaching for her hand. He didn’t squeeze it for comfort, it just laid on top of hers. “You should pick whatever you wants.” 

He wasn’t surprised that Elizabeth remains in her place by ordering the less expensive pan fried chicken and vegetables. Paul sticks with the smoked salmon. After the backwaiter left, Paul leans toward Elizabeth…

“Hey… I was not always a ballet dancer…” Elizabeth stares at him for a few moments, she noticed something when he spoke to the hostess or backwaiter. “You were in service?”

Paul returns the stare, a slight smile appeared on his face. “After an injury ended my career, I went to service so I can fund my ballet company. Took me two long, frustrating years to build up and get the hell out of there. Surrounded by fellow people who are actors, dancers, and filmmakers by heart. Trying to make it through. Trying to not make this their sole career.” 

Then, Paul was silent. Reaching for his glass of wine. Swirling it around before taking a sip. “The best part of that era is that was the first time I met Jeffrey. He was a customer, he wrote his name and number on a receipt. Plus, a good tip. Telling me to call him up when I get tired of rounding up my tips.”

After the entrees and another glass of wine, dessert was brought to the table. Elizabeth blushed for a bit when the hostess placed the chocolate cake slice with a candle on top. She smiled at her, “Happy Birthday.”

Paul watched Elizabeth single-handed blowing out the candle. A smile widens at Elizabeth’s kindness, “I wouldn’t mind sharing this cake with you.” He knew it was in the plans because the hostess left two forks for them. “You are too sweet.”


	25. Chapter 25

Tech week is always hectic, for every production as long as Paul could remember. Everything could go wrong on stage. The lighting, the set props, the dancers not putting all their effort in. Last season’s was definitely the worst. He lost Kiira who ended her career by shooting a needle into her foot and their partnership was now considered ruined. But Paul could barely remember any of it. 

Claire is now his prima, and he can turn to Daphne as an alternative. Plus, he got Elizabeth. Someone who is new to all of this but can give him words of encouragement when he needed it the most. 

Both Claire and Elizabeth were needed in the afternoon. He already made note of Claire who is heading to her dressing room, but there is no sign of Elizabeth yet. Paul had his clipboard, microphone, and a bottle of sparkling water with him. Waiting for the five minutes to be over for the next set of rehearsals.

Three minutes later, he notices one of the doors being opened. To find Elizabeth with a little visitor. Rosemary took her mother’s hand all the way down the aisle, letting go when Elizabeth told her to find a seat. 

Ivana and Reggie were surprised to find Rosemary here, but not for Paul. A slight grin appears on his face, “Rosemary… this is your first time watching ballerinas?” 

Having to be on her best behavior, Rosemary nodded her head. “Yes!!” Paul was glad to hear that. He reached for her hand so he can squeeze it. “You know what to do.”

They spent nearly thirty minutes taking into the rehearsals. Rosemary was perfectly well-behaved, watching the ballet dancers moving around on stage with a mesmerizing look in her dark eyes. 

She has focused on a young woman in the center of the stage. She enjoyed watching her the most. She turns to Elizabeth who was mostly watching her daughter, “That Claire?” Hearing her question, Paul saw their conversation from where he is sitting at.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around Rosemary, “That is Claire.” One of her smiles appears on her daughter’s face, the sweetest it can be. “She is pretty, I like her a lot!”


	26. Chapter 26

Tonight is when Father Marcus Keane is leaving St. Aquinas for the unknown. Not long ago, he received a visitor for the first time. Father Tomas Ortega from St. Anthony’s in Chicago. He heard of that church once or twice. A work in process, many of their parishioners are from the working class or immigrants. He admits to himself that Father Tomas is the perfect fit for them, from the few minutes when they shared a conversation. But he wasn’t expecting the reason why Tomas came to see him. 

Maybe God was playing a game with him? Or this is his true reason why Marcus is in distress every day, wanting a word from God? Why he is in this place right now? For the last eighteen months? God sent him a younger priest who told Father Marcus that he appears in his vision? Is that his answer?

Soon after Father Tomas left, Marcus was thinking things over. He was being stubborn, of course. No way God sent him a priest! But during his long and hard life, God gave him gifts in mysterious moments.

For example, Marcus wasn’t the exorcist assigned to the Bryan Andrews case. Bennett called him at the last minute. Another exorcist have to be re-assigned, and Marcus was in England at the moment. Marcus rolled his eyes, he just finished a case hours ago. He needed some well-deserved rest, even with the promise from Bennett. “You get some rest later. This will be a quick one. He wasn’t showing many signs of possession anyways.”

How little did Bennett knew about this particular case? Bryan Andrews was rapidly increasing to death’s door, and Marcus Keane committed a sin by developing a special connection with his wife. 

The next bus departure is at nine because he heard of some evening shift workers complaining about the bus schedule. He nicked a pastry packet from the canteen, putting it inside his jacket pocket. He thought about Elizabeth and Rosemary. He knew Elizabeth won’t be able to tell him about his post, or hear any news about their daughter for a while after he leaves. 

But they will be in his thoughts as always. He hope they are having the best time of their lives in New York. He hope that at the end of this… Marcus will find a way to be with them once and for all.


	27. Chapter 27

Seeing how well-behaved Rosemary is during tech rehearsals, Paul told Elizabeth that she can bring her daughter backstage with her. “But you will be busy…,” Paul spoke to her. Thinking of a perfect solution. “Ask Lea if she would like to keep Rosemary company…” 

At the right time, Lea is available to watch over Rosemary while Elizabeth is at work. It was the day after the opening night. Elizabeth was wiped out from the night before. Claire is only performing the second act yet Elizabeth is available to help out Daphne and the other dancers who wanted some help from her. 

In the mist of the chaos, Elizabeth felt a certain touch onto the nape of her neck. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail. She could feel it wrapping around her neck. She had to turn around to see if there is anyone behind her in the hallway. She grew eerie since no one was there. Not even a single soul. It was like someone is sending a signal by the touch of her nape. 

The night after the opening, Paul is also there. Looking handsome in one of his expensive suits. Making sure that Rosemary wasn’t seen on stage, she was bought over to the right wing. Elizabeth was watching them from the other side of the stage. Her daughter in her little floral dress, grabbing Paul’s hand as he pointed out the dancers on stage to her.

As Rosemary watched them from where she is, Paul notices a slight frown on her usually sweet face. “Disappointed?” Rosemary looks up to Paul, “Where Claire?” “She is in the second act.” Listening to his answer, Rosemary is beginning to understand what is going on. “I wait then… I eat my snack then.”

After the intermission, Rosemary is back at Paul’s side. Her snack is already inside her tummy. She is waiting for Claire to perform on stage. The ballerina is at the other wing with her mother. Fixing her wig, making sure Claire’s natural hair didn’t peek out.

Rosemary felt her jaw drop, she started to pull Paul’s hand hard enough to grab his attention. Paul looks down at Rosemary, “What is it?” “Claire is Cinderella?” Paul didn’t know how to answer her question. His dancers are certainly not performing Cinderella on stage. 

Maybe Rosemary took whatever reference she could think of? Taking in the blue dress and the long blonde wig? Paul notices Elizabeth waving at her daughter, meanwhile Rosemary wasn’t grabbing her attention. She was in focus of her question being answered. “She is?”

Paul continues to look at Rosemary who was waiting for an answer. He hopes she won’t be able to read the ballet title on a programme. He squeezed her little hand, “She is Cinderella. She is about to have a dance with Prince Charming.”


	28. Chapter 28

“I need to tell you something,” Lea said to Elizabeth. It was Memorial Day Weekend, and the ladies got the Brooklyn brownstone to themselves. Tim and Sophie were bringing their kids upstate, and they didn’t invite them to join along. 

So, Elizabeth and Lea made plans for Rosemary. Playground, dinner, and movie night. On Sunday, they are going to get pedicures with the small bonus Elizabeth got from work. Seriously, Paul came over to her desk. Handed her an envelope, “For all your hard work.”

Paul mentioned that he is heading to Long Island, but it is not intent to invite Elizabeth and Rosemary. He wanted to tell her his weekend plans, in hope for the three of them. Him, Elizabeth, and Rosemary. Will spend some weekends together until the fall term starts. 

Meanwhile, Elizabeth asked Lea. “What is it?” The au pair was silent for a few seconds, exhaling her breath. “I gave Sophie my two weeks notice.” 

Elizabeth soon felt a pain in her heart. It turns out that Lea is taking a new job. “You leaving them?” Lea nodded her head, holding Rosemary’s hand tightly at the same time. “Where? Where are you working?”

She thought of an answer, “As a tutor. Then, I am taking a teaching assistant position at Lycée Français de New York this fall…” They were still walking, each holding Rosemary’s hand. “So… Manhattan, then?” 

She nodded her head, “Oui… I am staying with a friend in the Upper East Side for the summer…” She notices Elizabeth’s body language. She saw that Elizabeth is becoming sad. They grew to know each other during the past few months, bonding over the sweet and lovely Rosemary. 

“Does not mean I won’t see you and Rosemary again. Sophie suggested that I can baby-sit if I need extra money. The reason why I took the offer is that I don’t want to stay in the same place. I want to start my career, teaching children. I just don’t see myself parenting other people’s children full-time. It is not in my cœur…”

She notices Rosemary looking up to her. Lea placed her hand over her heart, to show the little girl what it means. She smiled when Rosemary did the same. 

She turns back to Elizabeth who was listening to her words. Lea spoke one more reason why she made the decision, “Elizabeth… it was you who inspired me. I watched you when I bought Rosemary to the ballet. You were so at ease, people have put their trust in you. Mr. Grayson, Claire… Just a few months into a world you were unfamiliar with. You had that something which made you who you are. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”


	29. Chapter 29

It is officially the summer season for the ballet company. Many of their dancers left for a return in the fall term. Claire is staying in New York, but she returns to Pittsburgh so she can visit her father. She came back after a few days, using one of the rehearsal rooms for practice a few times per week. 

Meanwhile for Elizabeth, work has slow down. She still does PR work for Claire, and she organizes the applicants for the new season. She knew the process is very selective. She was told during the past two years, the only new dancer is Claire. It turns out that Paul is quite picky about who he choose to work with. Focusing on the very best out of the best. 

With the absence of Lea, Rosemary gets to attend a summer program with Tim and Sophie’s children. But it ends at three in the afternoon, so Elizabeth took Rosemary back to work. And where Paul welcomes her daughter with hugs and kisses. 

“Rosie told me you are looking for a place…,” Paul asked Elizabeth in his office. Rosemary was taking a nap on his couch, so the adults have to be careful not to interrupt her beauty sleep. Paul moves closer to Elizabeth, their faces nearly touches each other. Elizabeth could feel the edge of Paul’s nose smoothing against hers. “I can make some calls.” 

Two days later, Elizabeth had her first viewing. Paul asked about her budget and where she wants to live. She learned that Paul can be high brow when it comes to residence. “You never get a place like that in Manhattan… You couldn’t get a studio at that price…”

Paul was surprised to hear her response. “I am renting, not buying… Maybe I want a studio… It is just for me and Rosie…” He shook his head, “I felt like you needed your own space and Rosie needed hers.” He soon realized his mistake. “I could never do that, Paul…” Elizabeth then looks up to him with a solution, “Ask the estate agent that I want a small apartment.”

The real estate agent managed to find two places for Elizabeth. One was in an up-and-coming neighborhood, the apartment was the size of a studio. But Elizabeth couldn’t imagine Rosemary there. It wasn’t family friendly enough. Sure that it has restaurants and art galleries, there wasn’t a single playground within the five blocks radius. 

“If I didn’t have children, I could… but I have Rosie. Everything should be in mind of hers.” She didn’t tell Paul that she also thought of Marcus. It wasn’t in his place to know. Would he care that she thinks Marcus could feel out of place there too? Maybe? The most likely answer is no. 

Paul was working at his desk even though it wasn’t actual work for the ballet. He is drafting an email for the real estate agent. “You still got the walk up in Chelsea. Up-and-coming, yes… but within your budget…” With his mobile phone in hand, “Let me come with you. We can make the decision together.”


	30. Chapter 30

It turns out that the walk up in Chelsea is where they will be residing. “It is a rite of passage,” Paul mentioned when Elizabeth signed the forms. A smile appears on his face, “You are officially a New Yorker.” 

Paul made himself available for help when it is time to move into the walk up. At ten in the morning, the taxi stopped in front of the Park Slope brownstone. Paul asked the driver to wait five minutes so he can walk up the front steps and get Elizabeth and Rosemary. 

Sophie opened the door, to find Paul in front of her. She crossed her arms at him, upset that Paul could be the reason why Elizabeth and Rosemary are leaving her. “What are you…” Paul managed to interrupt her, he does not need her pettiness. 

“I am here to help Elizabeth…” Meanwhile, he heard little Rosemary’s voice. She sounds like the opposite of Sophie. She is happy to see him. Paul picked her up in his arms, “Rosie… darling… you excited to move into a new place?”

Rosemary wrapped her arms around Paul’s long neck. She gave him a wide smile, “I pack all my toys!!” “You meant your mom packed your toys?” She shook her head, “Nooooo… I did them all.” 

Moments later, Elizabeth came over to the front door. She got the last of the boxes ready. Before the meter runs over, Elizabeth and Rosemary say their goodbyes to Sophie before leaving with Paul. 

On the way over, Rosemary looks out the window. Experiencing the new buildings and skyline of the West Side for the first time. Almost thirty minutes later, the taxi stopped in front of the walk up. Ahead of them was the moving van where the movers are still bringing boxes in. Mentioning they will be done in fifteen minutes, but the family are free to move into the apartment. 

Paul offered to give Rosemary a piggy back ride up the six floors. Of course, he didn’t think straight about it since he was in pain from carrying her. So, he didn’t have to do the heavy duty. He can help Elizabeth unpack the kitchen and living room while Rosemary is free to move around and offering the movers some sweets for their help.

After the kitchen and living room, Elizabeth went to her master bedroom so she can unpack some boxes. The apartment now felt empty without voices. Aside what is going on with the rest of the walk up. But none of them sounds like either Paul’s or Rosemary’s. 

Around four in the afternoon, she heard the door opened again. Hearing Rosemary’s voice outside the bedroom, “Mummy… where are you?!” “In my bedroom, darling.” Moments later, Rosemary pops her head into the doorway in a humorous manner. “Mummy, we got pizza!!!”

Elizabeth is still moving things around, “Please wait a few minutes…” But Rosemary disagrees with her mother. “Nooooo… Mr. Grayson want you take break… I hungry…”

Then, they heard Paul’s voice. “Rosie… you couldn’t get your mom out…” Rosemary turns around to him, she shook her head. “Mummy won’t leave.” With the idea of Paul reaching out to her, Elizabeth stopped what she is doing. She walks over to her daughter’s side, “I’m coming out.”

They headed to the kitchen where Paul is waiting for them with the pizza. A boyish grin appears on his face, “Pick what you want… I got both pepperoni and cheese.”


	31. Chapter 31

“I am stuffed…,” Rosemary exclaimed to the adults as she laid down on the couch. Paul went over there to join her. He sat down and placed her head onto his lap. Running his fingers through her dark hair, “From eating two slices?” 

She looks up to him, “I got small tummy.” Paul grins at her, “Was them yummy?” Rosemary placed her hand onto her belly, making small circles over it. “Very.” 

They ended up realizing that Rosemary haven’t taken her nap yet. So, they let her stay on the couch while the adults settle down the rest of the boxes. Paul placed a throw pillow under her head before draping a soft blanket over her small body. He kissed her on the forehead, “Sweet dreams.” 

Meanwhile, Elizabeth is washing the dishes at the sink. The leftover pizza slices will last them a day or two, so will the bottle of soda. She wasn’t thinking about anything else. Her mind is on the dishes, taking good care of them. A housewarming present from Sophie. It was a very Brooklyn present, the dishes were ethnically made. Which means a bit overpriced. 

She started to carefully placed each one onto the cabinet shelf when Paul walks over to her side. He crosses his arms across his chest, “I am leaving now.” She is still focusing on the dishes. She felt the soapy mixture over her hands. “Have you say good night to Rosie?”

Paul nodded his head, “I did…” Then, he didn’t think through about what is happening next. He stood behind Elizabeth, beginning to place his right hand onto the narrow part of her back. Her hair is in a ponytail, easy for him to get it out of the way.

He bent himself closer to her height, so he could be able to leave soft kisses on the nape of her neck. After each kiss, he felt the tension of her body. Trying to pulls herself back yet wanting him to kiss her. Even though it wasn’t on her lips, the nape was the starters. 

“Paul…” He let each kiss now last a moment longer. “We can start slowly. I can hang out with Rosie more often. I can take her out to see something at the Natural History…” A soft grin appears on his face, enjoying the idea of that. He wanted to add another idea, especially with Elizabeth in mind. “We can go on a first date.”


	32. Chapter 32

After that day, Paul kept his distance a bit so Elizabeth and Rosemary can settle into their new surroundings. He wanted to know about the updates though. “We found a new favorite playground… and the pizza place is very nice.” 

But Elizabeth knew there are more changes to come. The next week, Paul is off to London for business arrangements. It was planned for nearly two months, and the only information Elizabeth managed to find out is that it involves a dancer of theirs. She does not know which one is the lucky dancer.

Until Jessica came over to her desk for a demand. “Make a photocopy of Claire’s files. Paul needs it for his trip.” Hearing that it is about Claire, Elizabeth has becomes worried. If Claire does get the lucky spot, what will happen to her own position? Will she continues as her personal assistant or even worse… she could get fired?

She wished it wasn’t the latter. It wouldn’t make any sense. Paul took part in every step of her and Rosemary moving into their new apartment. He knows that she needed this job to keep them going. Unless… him being intimate is a way to tell her, “Hey… let considers a first date… in case anything bad happen to you…”

She agreed to photocopy Claire’s files. “You want me to give them to Paul?” Jessica turns to her, she was thinking about something else involving Elizabeth. “Of course.... Paul needed to see you anyways. For some weird reason.”

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth came over to Paul’s office. She handed over the photocopies. Paul grinned at her, “Thanks…” But she then notices him using a ‘go away’ hand gesture, “Now… get out!”

This upsets Elizabeth even though she was trying not to show it on her face. She is about to leave until she realized that it was short-lived on Paul’s part. “No, Elizabeth… Don’t leave…”

She returns to him. Paul has his shirtsleeves rolled up, a few of his top buttons were opened. Revealing his black tank top. There is a bit of a heat wave going on, but she could feel the office heating up even with the air conditioner on blast.

She stopped in front of his desk, “Is Claire the dancer you sending to London?” Paul crossed his arms across his chest, “I am considering…” A hint of a smile appears on his face, “You want me to do the same for you?”

Elizabeth shook her head, that wasn’t in her plans. “No, Paul.” He grew a bit curious, “Was where you live before far from London?”

“Five to six hours away.” He nodded his head, “I see…” Then, they return to business. “When I get back. If Claire is the right fit, we should reconsider your options.” A knowing smile, “Maybe on that first date I suggested before.”


	33. Chapter 33

They decided to go on a first date the weekend after Paul comes back from London. Of course, they have to make sure it fits whenever Elizabeth is free. After a few text messages, it was settled. Elizabeth is to meet Paul for lunch, and they can do whatever they please after that. At least, five in the evening for Rosemary’s sake. 

Lea was able to babysit Rosemary for that time slot. She notices Elizabeth in a nice blouse, jeans, and black flats. She was putting a few things into her purse. “You looks beautiful…” A smile appears on her face, “Who are you going out with?”

“Paul.” A bit odd glance in Lea’s eyes, “Your boss?” Elizabeth walks over to the living room. She couldn’t find her mobile phone, “He wanted to. Especially that he helped us move in. A sort of a favor.” As she finally spotted her mobile under the coffee table, she felt Lea grabbing her arm. “Please be careful. Dating in New York is tougher than it looks.” 

She quickly let go, it looks like that Elizabeth understood the situation. “If it does not work out… at least, I got Rosie with me.”

When it was time to leave, Elizabeth gave her little girl a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “I will be back at five!”

After that, Elizabeth took the subway over to the Upper East Side where Paul resides. He mentioned that there are a few places they can choose between after lunch. She have to meet him at the restaurant at eleven. The beginning of lunch and in the mist of brunch. 

Paul was waiting for her at a table for two. He kissed her on both cheeks before pulling out her chair. “You got here okay?” Elizabeth sat down on her chair, putting her purse aside on the floor.

“It started pouring.” Paul notices that, her hair looks a bit wet from the rain. A soft grin appears on his face, “Should have checked the weather… I got an umbrella with me. We can share it together.”

They each look at their own menu. Paul settled for eggs benedict and a cup of coffee. Elizabeth asked for scrambled eggs and toast. At Paul’s suggestion, a glass of mimosa. “Theirs is really good.”   
While they wait for their food, Elizabeth notices Paul passing a folder across the table. “I made some options for you…”

They received the coffee and the mimosa. Elizabeth opened the folder to find a single document page. She looks over the options. It turns out that Paul wanted her to stay with the company. As an office assistant with a slight pay raise. 

Elizabeth took a sip of her mimosa. She never drank this early until now, but she never went on a first date with her boss until now either. “I start this in September?”

In return, Paul drank his coffee. “You can still help Claire once in a while. But your official role will be in the office. Jessica agreed, we need all the hands we can get in the office. No need for someone like you to do double the duties.”

He let Elizabeth take some time to think it over. By one, the restaurant is in the height of the lunch crowd while it is still pouring rain outside. Paul opened his umbrella so he and Elizabeth can use it over to their next destination.

Ten minutes later, just outside the door. Elizabeth turns to Paul, not knowing how to thank him for this offer. To really thank him. She have to be careful not to kiss him fully on the lips. All she did was to give Paul a soft peck on the lips. She can see the joy in his blue eyes. The grins return, “I was expecting that from you.”


	34. Chapter 34

A few days later, Rosemary got to have her little date with Paul. They went to the Museum of Natural History, her first time there. It was a success.

“Rosie couldn’t stop talking about the dinosaurs.” Paul grins at her, “Definitely her favorite part.” 

They were making a cup of coffee each. It was Elizabeth’s idea. Paul have to meet her there instead of ordering Reggie to make him a cup. She gave him a packet of sugar. She rips open the top of hers. 

She pours the sugar in before stirring it with a spoon. She soon felt his hand onto the narrow part of her back. “I had an idea…”

Wondering if anyone could walk in. To see this without blinking an eye. But she wasn’t ready yet to move on to this stage. She has tensed up her back muscles, to warn Paul.

Paul quickly moved his hand away. “I know…” But it wasn’t convincing to hear in his voice, “Sorry about that.” The grin returns to his face, “We can make it private next time.”

Next time was their second date. He invited Elizabeth over to his apartment. Of course, Lea was to watch over Rosemary. Even though she was nervous for Elizabeth. It is possible that this is the first time Elizabeth could be away from home for the night.

It was on Elizabeth’s mind. “I will text you when I am done.” She arrived at the apartment fifteen minutes after seven. The moment Paul opens the door, she could smell the mist of his cologne on his skin. 

He moves himself closer to Elizabeth, kissing her on both cheeks. He then caresses his finger against her cheekbone. When she was about to speak… Paul moves at least, two feet away from her. He was seeing how she could react to this. “Stay. Let’s see what the night take us…”

Paul already ordered Chinese takeout. Removing the food from the cartons onto two plates with a glass of wine each. They stay in the living room. Being free to eat the dinner while taking everything in. 

Elizabeth moves on toward one of the bookcases. Her eyes landed on a certain shelf, at a certain photo frame. Holding a photo of Paul and an older man. His arm wrapped around the back of his younger companion…

“Is that Jeffrey?” Paul moves over to her side. Elizabeth gave him the photo frame. He looks closely at the photo. Of them being in love and the thought of being together matters.

“That is Jeffrey.” Friendly brown eyes, greying hair, and a warm smile. “He seems lovely.” Paul nodded his blond head, remembering the love of his life for a brief moment. 

Elizabeth asked him a question, “Are there more photos of him here?” But she notices Paul placing the photo back on the shelf. Turning it around from plain view. 

He returns to her. He could feel some tears wanting to come out, but he decided to keep them in. The photo brought him back to the past. Happy times with Jeffrey. His business partner, his romantic partner, one of the few who understand what he is going through.

He begins to wonder if Elizabeth is indeed, one of the few who will understand him. He wanted to bring her deeper into his world. Hopefully, she and Rosemary will bring the peace within himself. 

But his emotions could bring this to an end. One sudden outburst. He becomes afraid of this, being the consequence of one last chance at happiness. 

He moves closer to Elizabeth, wrapping his hand around her waist. Bringing her closer to him. His face inches away from hers. Moments later, he placed that same hand underneath her jawline. He has soon sighed to himself. “I think… you should leave…”


	35. Chapter 35

Paul Grayson felt that he has indeed, screwed up his relationship with Elizabeth. After that evening, they avoided the topic. They only talked about work and Rosemary, thinking about the school applications they sent in the mail. Even though they were sent way past the admission dates…

Based on Jessica’s recommendation, Elizabeth was very shocked of her top pick’s tuition. For a preschool. Both Elizabeth and Paul hope Rosemary will get financial aid for whatever school she will attend in the fall. They are going to meet in his office after work, but Paul is definitely in hope the talk will go elsewhere. There are topics that needed to be resolve.

At five in the evening, Elizabeth knocked on his office door. Paul was sitting at his desk, finishing up some paperwork. His hand is running through his short blond hair. “Come in, Elizabeth.” 

Elizabeth came in. Paul stopped himself when he notices that smile of hers. Hoping that there are good news for the both of them. He couldn’t help but grin back, “Hope you have some good news.”

She moves over to the front of his desk, “I got a phone call from Lea…. She is watching Rosie right now… She say there is a package in the mail… from a school.”

Paul becomes curious from his wide blue eyes, “Did she describe the package?” “Large… a bit heavy…” “That sounds like good news. Rosie might have been accepted…”

Elizabeth moves on to a chair. The one where Paul is sitting on. He could see the slight hairs on her arms. The hint of sweat on her cleavage. He looks up to find Elizabeth staring at him with her dark eyes. He wonders if Elizabeth have the same thing in mind as she sat down on his lap…

“I wish… we shouldn’t have… to meet up… like this…” Paul nodded his head. He has always prefers to be the dominant. That was his preference. But Elizabeth being the one drew him in. He may have to accept this change…

He puts his hand onto her arm, moving it up from her wrist onto the sleeve of her shirt. One of his grins appears on his face, “That wouldn’t matter…” He started to cup her jaw with that hand. Her face leaning toward his. Their faces inches apart. It was time to make a move. “Yeah…”

He completely let her in. Her kiss felt soft to the touch. Challenging Paul to make a return. First, he kissed Elizabeth by slightly teasing her with his lips. Before planting a long and hard one.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth made herself comfortable onto his lap. His hand is now resting on her thigh. Moving her skirt up, exposing the skin underneath it. They continue to kiss. Paul’s hand still on her thigh, gripping it hard before Elizabeth have to catch her breath… “Paul… We can continue this later…”


	36. Chapter 36

The alarm clock woke Elizabeth up at seven in the morning. She opens her eyes to find herself in her own bed, covered by the bedsheets and duvet. Usually, she slept there alone but there are signs of another person being on the same bed that night.

She wonders if this was a dream. Did she and Paul actually slept together? But it turns out to be quite true. It actually happens from the hint of his scent and the used condom inside the wastebasket.

It didn’t take that long to complete the task. It occurs two days later after their foreplay. Paul spent the evening with them, and the moment Rosemary fell asleep… they had the chance to move into deeper territory.

The only thing Elizabeth was worried about is that Rosemary will know. She didn’t want her daughter to see Mr. Grayson coming out of her mother’s bedroom. It could make her feel confused. Even though Paul told her that he will leave early and in any case Rosemary spotted him… he will make them breakfast in return. 

From the other side of the bedroom door, Elizabeth could hear their voices and the sounds of a mixer spinning around. The moment she decided to move, Elizabeth felt a bit of pain down there. Almost like a cramp.

She could imagine the size of Paul’s private member down there. Claire told Elizabeth that Paul once exposed himself to her, as an attempt to get her perform emotionally. She saw the glance on Elizabeth’s face. Mildy shocking. From the soreness, it might have been huge. 

Elizabeth have to be careful on what to do next with her body. She checks her bedsheets for any stains. There weren’t any. She then pulls down her underwear. It slightly smells, but there are no signs of her period. 

She heard Paul’s voice, “Think your mom is awake…” She quickly pulls up her underwear and covered herself with a dressing gown. She smoothes her dark hair with a hairbrush before heading out the door.

In the kitchen, Paul is already in his clothes from last night’s. He was mixing batter while Rosemary is standing on her footstool, instructing Paul to add in the blueberries. “Put them all!!”

While Paul pours the entire container into the mixer, Rosemary notices her mother watching them. She jumps off the footstool and ran into her mother’s arms. Actually, it was her legs she hugged. Elizabeth winches from the soreness, which made her daughter concern. “You hurt there, Mummy?!”

From where he is standing, Paul answered her question. “Your mom had a bit of a rough night…” Elizabeth looks up to find Paul staring at her for seemingly longer than she thought. He winks in return, “You gotta be careful next time…”

Rosemary was unsure about what he is talking about, but she grabbed her mother’s hand. She walks Elizabeth over to the kitchen table for breakfast, “Mr. Grayson making pancakes…”


	37. Chapter 37

Paul Grayson soon found out that Elizabeth didn’t like him being hard on her. He should have known, but a bit challenging for him to switch it up. He does not remember the last time this happens… maybe he was soft on Jeffrey? Maybe he was the last person he went soft on?

Elizabeth isn’t like anyone he have been with during the past few years, but if he wanted to prove himself that they are right for each other… he needed to re-consider what to do next. 

By October, Paul slept at their apartment several times per week. He even left some of his clothes in Elizabeth’s closet and a few toiletries inside her dresser drawer. Rosemary didn’t mind it at all, which is good. As long he makes them breakfast the morning after.

Around seven, Paul watches Elizabeth sleeping next to him. She looks like an angel even though her dark hair is becoming disheveled and she tends to move around in her sleep. 

Knowing that Rosemary likes to be up at this time, Paul have to make sure that Elizabeth is the same as her own daughter.

He moves his head closer to Elizabeth’s, in order to bury his face onto her hair. “Elizabeth… you gotta wake up…”

It turns out that the mother is awake. She ended up swaying him away, “Noooo… it is the weekend…” He started to laugh into her hair, “Not according to Rosie…” He needed to think of a solution, “I will handle her…” 

Elizabeth turns to see Paul putting on some jeans, enough time to notice his cute butt. He returns to Elizabeth, kissing her on the lips. “You have fifteen minutes…”

Once Paul left the bedroom, Elizabeth grabs her mobile off her nightstand. She swiped the screen to see a few notifications. She was a bit surprised to find an email from Lea.

Usually, Lea texts her but an email is a bit formal. And serious. She was also confused about the headline, “Urgent.” Elizabeth clicked on the email with her thumb.

It is from about five minutes ago. 

“Elizabeth… I think I just found Father Marcus…”

Below it was a link. She immediately felt her heart racing. Elizabeth barely thinks about Marcus during the past few months. Their last connection was her birthday back in May. She didn’t receive any phone calls since. She has suspected he is still in the States, but don’t know where or when he will contact her again. So, she let it go…

Lea knew what Marcus looks like from the photos Elizabeth has on her mobile. He was kind of too rugged for her taste. “But I can tell he is good with Rosemary.” The link leads Elizabeth to a police report. A nineteen years old girl named Casey Rance was reported missing in the Chicago area. The police suspect was a tall man in his fifties with short fair-colored hair. He is currently out on bail.

Elizabeth scrolls down to see the photos, to see if this man is really Marcus. At first, she didn’t want to believe it. The thought of Marcus as a police suspect even though the man joked that he saw piss on the floor every time he step inside a jail cell. But they were for petty crimes, and he was out on bail several hours later. 

This time, it was serious. A young woman is missing, and the police saw him as a suspect. If only they know the truth, Father Marcus was trying to help the girl. 

But there he is. The very short hair, and the way his arms are displayed with that ragged white tank top. She definitely remember those tattoos. In this glimpse of time, Elizabeth is in hope for Marcus. She spoke aloud, so Marcus could hear her response in some way. “Hope you know what you’re doing, Marcus…”


End file.
